The Reunion
by gleesweets
Summary: He's always been that one man I can't live without, but i've always been that one man he could live without! but what happens when 9 month of very little contact and a big problem between two people. Could it change his mind? Could I come up the winning man? Kurtofsky lovers Very anti Klaine Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reunion **_

_**Disclaimer**_

**I don't own Glee, Wish I did... but alas I don't, I just love to play with the odd pairings also if you don't like Kurtofsky this won't be for Klaine lovers **

**Chapter 1 **

"I'd really like it if we could be friends" David says. And that's what we did for years, we remained friends...

5 Years After Graduation

"No, No, No this is all wrong when I said I wanted creativity with this piece I meant I wanted it in a different color" throwing my hands up how was I stuck in this position, my company's first fashion week show was less than two weeks and I was caught up in the way my employee's were screwing up my own sketch works, not to mention it's been over 6 months since I found Blaine in bed with another man in our apartment and have since then moved from the place not wanting to have the memories of that to sleep on. Looking down at my sketches I sigh it's also been that long since I've had any social activity I close my eyes trying to remember to focus and stop thinking or being nostalgic on the past but it's not my mind that drags me out of my reverie of the past it's my cell phone crying out "Boys, boys boys" by lady gaga smiling I slip my hand into my pocket to retrieve it seeing the familiar name on the screen with the text message

Hey, Just thought I'd text and tell you to smile, and that we should get together and catch up when im in NY soon – DK

with a smile I hadn't seen him in a while he was one of my close well really only friend I trusted truly. I press reply

hey D, um well when are you coming to NY next? Fashion week is in 2 weeks, so right now im super busy until my employee's get there head out of there asses – KH

I slip my phone back into my pocket and go back to checking each design to it's sketch and making sure the fabric was correct and they were doing as instructed I sighed as yet again another wrong color was picked to the fabric I grimace thinking that I might need to replace a few employee's after this show is over my phone going off once more in my pocket to keep me from killing an employee or two

that's funny i'm coming in that Monday, if your not too busy during the week could we meet up or else i'll just see if there's any last minute tickets I can grab to the day of your show- DK

smiling I replied fast

Don't you dare buy tickets your on my VIP list consider it done see you when you come in if you don't want to stay at a hotel I have a guest room – KH

I slip my phone back into my pocket in my skinny jeans that I designed myself when I first started my company 2 years ago after I left my internship with dior, I was excited working there but it wasn't what I really wanted to work under someone else s thumb I wanted to do my own thing let someone discover Kurt Hummel in his extraordinary state of dress and that's what happened and here I am now 2 years into my business with my very first fashion show, hoping HOPING... that people find my outfits infectious and buy into my business. I didn't hear my cell go off again I must've turned it on silent by accident but I walked around for another hour then heading back to my office shutting my door resting my back against it I close my eyes humming at my lack of sleep and the disheveled state of my office since the notice of fashion week I hadn't had time to clean the office nor have I had the time to sleep I kept debating what outfits from my sketches to use to design and out of my 30 sketches I narrowed it down to 15 that was hard to do but I did and I split them and now I had to put in an ad in with several agencies for models, male and female and then interview them with a few already finished piece to see if they can withstand the awesome that is K. Beth fashions yeah don't judge yeah, my middle name is a Elizabeth and I used it to my advantage Blaine hated that I used my femininity as a male to my advantage sometimes and I think that's what pushed him into another mans arms shrugging at my thoughts and theories of him I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my comfy desk chair and relaxed into it pulling my phone out I see a few missed text I open the messages reading them

That would be cool, NYs expensive when it comes to hotel rooms and this is a business trip coming out of my own pocket this time I hate when my office sends me places and doesn't give me money to do so um My flight comes in Monday at 9 pm so ill just pick up take out and wait for you at your place? - DK

Kurt, Text me please – Dad

Kurt, OMG call me when you can I got some exciting news for you – RBH

rolling my eyes, I still can't believe Rachel took my brother back after all this time and was now married to him but it guess it's what love does to us if I hadn't left Blaine when I did I was sure that by now we'd be engaged. Shaking my head I expel that thought from my head and reply to the few text messages

That sounds awesome D, um Chinese when you come in okay? And you know where the spare key is unless you kept it. I can't wait to see you so much has changed since the last time we really talked about 9 months ago, damn it's been too long – KH

Whats up dad? How are you and Carol are you both coming into NY for the show please let me know so I can get my VIP list ready oh and tell Carol Hi – Kurt

Rach, just text me your good news oh and when you can tell my brother to let me know if he's coming for my show? And if your coming for my show? - KH

I hated that Rachel always wanted me to call her it's not like we weren't best friends we were but her schedule is a lot more lax than my own I relax further into my chair I close my eyes and mutter oi vey opening my eyes I look to the clock and see 6 pm knowing it's well past time to be out of here I close my computer grab my few sketch books full of designs and then put them into my bag locking it not letting anyone touch this bag, the books, not wanting my precious collection to be stolen. Excited for the show in two weeks with the thought of an old friend coming in that I would like to see. I exit my office I see a few employee's making there way towards the elevator and I head towards them smiling glad to finally be relaxed enough to go home I should head to the local club I use to frequent but I shake my head remembering that Blaine will be there it's Friday night and most alums still hung out there and I knew Rachel would be there with her friends but I wasn't about to run into my ex after 6 months the feeling of his deceit was still high on my nerves I hail a cab and give him directions once I slide into the cab after waving bye to my employee's he begins the trek thru the streets towards my apartment he slides into an open spot on the curb and I expel from the backseat with my bag and give him the fare with a tip thanking him he nods and I make my way into my apartment building saying hi to a few passing neighbors and make my way up the 5 flights as I grab my keys from my pocket and turn it into the door and entering my place flipping the switch to the living room light I check my mail in my hand muttering to myself 'bills, bills, junk, ooo' I stopped at the front of the vogue magazine beaming at the thought of someday my company being in Vogue or Elle or some amazing magazine i'd be fine with Seventeen or Cosmo too. Slipping out of my shoes with my mail in m hands I unwind my scarf with one hand seeing as it's still spring/ winter in the city I toss my scarf on the couch and shed my jacket from my tiny frame draping on the arm of the couch as I walk past it to the kitchen flick the light on heading to the fridge grabbing the cranberry juice setting it out then grabbing the vodka from the freezer setting It next to the juice turning from where I am to walk to the other side opening a cabinet to grab a tumbler pouring the vodka in then the juice adding a few ice cube mixing it just a bit taking a sip sighing whispering 'perfect' I move back out of the kitchen after I grab my salad from the fridge with a fork heading back to the couch collapsing with my drink and food turning on my TV to watch the DVRed fashion runway episodes and the real housewives of orange county.

After a few episodes I felt my phone in my pocket forgetting that I possibly turned it on silent once in my skinny jeans I quickly pulled it answering it once to my ear

"Hummel here" I answered lazily hoping it wasn't anyone important

"Kurt, you never called me!" rolling my eyes at the ecstatic voice of one Rachel berry my sister-in-law / annoying Broadway star

"I'm sorry Rach, it's been a very tiring day" I sound put off about not answering or returning her call "what is it that you want?" trying to jump to the point instead of knowing that she's going to drag this into a 2 hour phone call it's 7 and I just want to start my night routine and get in bed so I can be in to work before my employee's to check my designs and to see if any agencies had already gotten there notices to there models from today.

"Oh Kurt, be nice, I just wanted to tell you I got the day off to go to your show, and me and Finn will be there oh and want to hear the actual news?" her excitement is too much for me as I look down at my nails as her voice grates my ears

"Yes, that's why I asked what you wanted, but thanks for telling me I was getting my VIP together, giving Blaine's ticket to another friend" a smirk on my face growing hoping the dork doesn't show up to my show, he's been begging my forgiveness for a while now and it's kinda annoying that he wants me to forgive him for fucking that chipmunk of a gay in my bed. Huffing I wait for Rachel to continue her news "I'm waiting Rachel"

"oh, okay your sour today you need to get some, oh speaking of that IM PREGNANT" I almost drop my phone at her shout and blink

"WHAT" I shout back I hadn't seen Rachel and Finn since perhaps 5 months, I've been rather isolated from friends, family and basically the world spending or rather putting everything into my fashion my work my pride. I wasn't ready to enter the world at the time after finding your boyfriend of almost 6 years was cheating on you for what I was finding out quite a while.

"yea, I found out today. I'm excited were about 4 weeks, well 1 month." she gabbed about it

"Wow, I'm happy for you and my brother. So I guess there is a niece or nephew in the future do Carol and Burt know?" I asked her if my parents knew "or your dads" I furthered the words knowing she would've already told her fathers .

"Yes, you were the next on the list after the parents I figured I was waiting for you to get off work that wasn't something I wanted to share thru text message I swear 'just text Rach' yeah no." she almost lectures me towards the end I stare at the wall listening to her im truly happy I know I am, my body and energy has just been zapped for the moment

"Well im happy for you and Finn, as i've said. I'm sorry im not as excited I just this is a really hard and trying month with the show coming up soon" I exasperate as I sink farther into my couch.

"Wait, I just realized you said something I didn't fully grasp" she paused as I raise a brow as if she could see "your giving someone a ticket to be VIP?" she questioned I palm my face frowning knowing she'd eventually get that

"Yes, Rachel I have a friend flying in from Chicago on business and he's staying here with me and going to my party do you have an issue, mother" I grumble my attitude finally getting taken away with me her nosy attitude just getting the better of me as I hear her huff in my ear

"you need a midol, Kurt." she sasses back, after all the years she's finally gotten out of her awkward self absorption and got a bit of a backbone times like now it wasn't such a good thing but it is what it is.

"Alright, fine. Remember how I became friends with David after his attempt?" I waited as the silence on the other end of the line seems to tell me she's trying to think over all her fame back to her not so simplistic Rachel days

"oh Karofsky?" she questions me like she doesn't already know

"Yes!" I said almost a bit too happy, I was looking forward to seeing him, it's been too long and we hardly talk anymore because of my work so it would be nice to see a familiar face who isn't family or just a familiar face in my isolation.

"cool it'd be cool to see him" she says I hear a bit of disdain in her voice but im not going to push her my family and some friends finally accepted that David was going to be apart of my world and I wasn't going to take there shit for it.

"yeah, but hey it's almost 8 yes I know before you say im an old person, im only 23 but I have work in the morning unlike some people" I say with a bit of a divaness toward Rach as I know she doesn't have a call time til normally noon.

"alright good to talk to you Kurt don't be a stranger anymore please and have a good night" She says

"Night Rachel, I'll try" I say with a little bit of honesty, I think as I hang up I stand grabbing my empty dish and my empty cran-vodka I set the glass in the sink, the trash in the sink and I head towards my room after shutting off all the lights in the apartment wrinkling my nose as I realize yet another night of loneliness, yet another night by myself I sigh, as I start might night routine, Shower: Shampoo, Conditioner, body wash, brushing my teeth. After the shower I sit at my vanity for cleanser, exfoliation, and moisturizing before bed while I leave the crest white strip on I finally dress in pj's as I tear the white strip off and slip into bed and with that I plug in my phone to it's charger and put the eye mask on and whisper to myself

"Night" hoping that one night i'll be brave to finally have someone next to me again...

A/N : let me know how if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reunion **_

_**A/N : I don't Own or have Rights to Glee, I just like writing about the Odd ships enjoy **_

**Chapter 2 **

**Two Weeks Later **

"Karofsky" I hear my long time friend Scott yell from behind me as I leave my office

"Yeah, Scott what did you need I'm heading out to finish packing for my flight I leave in 2 hrs and I need to be the airport like 30 minutes ago" I turned to see Scott approach

"Dude, you will get there on time I just wanted to ask if the Rumors were true?" he looked at me with a sad face, I knew what he was asking, he was asking if the rumors were true that I was leaving, that I was going to try to see if they'd accept my transfer to New york.

"Yes it is I'm sorry dude" I frown, he was one of the men in the office that didn't care I was gay. I didn't want him to be all pissed about me leaving

"Just be careful, Man. I hear New York's fast paced" I nodded at his suggestion

"I know i've visited before, I went to my friends graduation from school out there" I made a comment he nodded

"Oh, that friend wait, Kurt right?" my eyes wide at Scott's remembrance of my conversation with him about Kurt, I smile internally about the thought of seeing Kurt again, last time I was there he was seeing Blaine still and I didn't have the heart to tell him how I really felt about him and Blaine about how I knew Blaine didn't get him, how he deserved more, better, something beyond what Blaine could give him. The stupid top forty dork wasn't the right man for Kurt, he needed someone who needed him. "Yeah, actually i'll be staying at his place instead of an hotel cheaper, and actually a lot of fun. Kurt lives in the Art district of New York so it's bright there" I stated people around here knew I was gay they didn't care there were a few who refused to talk to me or associate and there were a few clients who decided to go with other people but that didn't bug me I was over my aversion to peoples hatred thanks to Kurt.

"Have fun Man" he pats my back continuing "keep in touch though it won't be the same around here without your jokes" he laughed, I joined in

"I know, but hey gotta run I'll let you know how New York is" I rushed for the Elevator and pressed the lobby floor and moved back with my box of office things, files of my clients, they all agreed to follow me to new york, it's still the same company it's not like there's a big difference just the change of scenery and I knew i'd be accepted the boss told me, just I wanted to make sure the New york office had a spot for me. So I was leaving to find out plus I just had this feeling that I needed to be there. I called my father on the way to my apartment for the last time after today I would be leaving my keys with the landlord as the movers would be moving most of my things into storage until I was ready to find my own place in New york and I was just taking the essentials with me tonight. As I hear each ring of the phone I hear the voicemail start up as I flag down a taxi giving him my address.

"You've reached Paul Karofsky, Leave a message I'll return it as soon as I can thank you" I smile at the voice of my father, still a very respected man even though in the very odd town of Lima, Ohio gay is a disease.

"Hey dad I'm going to pick up my bags, if you need me i'll be at Kurt's in New York, im heading to the airport in 30 minutes I love you David" I hung up my phone got out of the taxi telling him that i'd be right out in 15 minutes that he could keep the timer running if he wanted headed up the 3 flights got my bags finished putting some of the minor things like chargers and things into my carry on with my laptop and headed down to the landlord dropping my key with the note I had wrote early about the movers into her mailbox moving out of the building with a sigh I head back to taxi and slip in with the 3 bags and direct him towards O'Hara airport smiling as I look at my phone as I text Kurt

Hey K, heading towards the airport be there at 9 :) I hope your ready for some delicious Chinese food – DK

seeing the airport ahead of me as the taxi turns to departures and telling the driver that I'm at the American Airlines terminal he nods I get a text as I finish hearing Kurt's ring tone "I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive" I smile as I slide my phone open to see

mmm Orange chicken please? Some Asian Salad too ooo and steamed rice oh you know what I like I will be starving were just finishing final inspection for tomorrows show – KH

I laughed as I the cab driver pulled towards curb as I grab my bags slinging them on I smile when I nod to myself as I gave the driver a 50 told him to keep the change as I thanked me for the tip and I got into the terminal got my ticket and checked in my two bags making sure they were secure as I take my carry on and head towards TSA and the lovely scanners that make me feel like im violated. Passing security I make it to the gate just in time for boarding sighing as I thought I might be just a bit late, hoping I wouldn't have been I reply to the text to Kurt

Alright got it, I'll pick up beer for myself knowing that you don't like it and ill have a drink ready for you when you get home, I am boarding right now see you soon – DK

as I turn off my cell once im in my coach seat knowing its uncomfortable I buckle myself in glad that i've been enjoying the gym the last 3 years as I've become a bit toned out not so chunky as Kurt told me I was in High school making me feel very self conscious. I hear the stewardess give the pre-flight instructions like most of us haven't already heard a million times I close my eyes since the night before I hadn't slept that great, letting out a sigh I hear the engines starting as the plane taxis onto the runway hoping now that my mind sleeps for the 2 plus some change hours of sleep on this flight. I feel the plane pick up speed as we begin our ascent into the sky I smile with my eyes closed as I enjoy the moment of excitement, I hear the call for us to use the prescribed electronics so I pull my iPod from my bag as I put the ear buds into my ear I find the play list that I want and let the music wash over me and before long im asleep or napping thinking about or rather dreaming about what I do most nights about me being with Kurt.

It's been a fantasy for years, knowing that I'll never get that chance rubs me the wrong way, but I live with it. I live with knowing that all im ever going to be is a friend someone who protects him from the wrongs of the world and the wrongs of his stupid idiotic boyfriend douche Dalton alum Blaine. The dream is the only thing that has kept me going the last 2 years since I graduated from UoC when he showed up just to see me graduate which made me question his feelings I never asked him but I know that he's always been there he'll always be there he's that one person that I can't believe is still friends with me or still friendly with me. I've had boyfriends, but they haven't been anything like Kurt, I mean they were his stature but they weren't him. Another dream another hope another dream and I know im beating myself up self consciously in my dreams. I feel a light rock in my dreams and I open my eyes and I realize we haven't landed its only been 40 minutes since we've taken off and were probably just over Ohio and I think of my parents, or parent. My dad left my mother after my attempted suicide since my mother was only concerned about curing me, and not about my own personal feelings. My father stuck with her for just about a month after the attempt and then had someone serve her telling her she wasn't getting anything and she didn't she accepted that and left, we never heard from her or her family ever again my father did remarry 3 years later to someone I genuinely like, which is odd but Quinn Fabray's mother I internally laugh that Quinn is now my step sister but her and her mother and her older sister accept me for me and love me just as if I were truly there biological family member. It's such a relief that my father has someone who loves him truly and accepts our package deal of father and son.

After the next few minutes of thoughts and the passing of the stewardess asking if i'd like something to drink I order a redbull and vodka letting it with each sip relax me the exciting giddiness of seeing Kurt again after a the last time we'd talked really talked about 9 months ago has led to this and im actually really excited I can't wait. It's making me feel like a teenager all over again I relax into the airplane chair I hope he'll notice the change in me. I finish the drink before the stewardess returns giving her the trash I close my eyes again and don't let myself drift as we've really only got 20 mins left in the sky before we dip down into JFK airport, I hear the pilot inform us just that as I laugh to myself. I put my iPod away and feel my nerves become on edge I told Kurt I was just visiting, I don't know how he'll feel about me moving to New york or even asking to stay at his place for a few weeks he said he had a guest room I just hope im not imposing, my mind wandering to that conversation via text, if you can even call it that the past few months have been vague in our textversations as Kurt has called them on several occasions.

His need to dig into work has worried me which lead to my conversation with Finn saying that he's barely seen his brother in a while and Quinn casually mentioning that Rachel's barely had a shopping moment with him. Which to Quinn and Rachel was odd, so I decided that since he's been there for me at one point was in a dark place that i'd return the favor without telling anyone I let all my clients know that I was planning on transferring and I put the idea up to my boss saying it was a family thing and I needed to move and I had already made sure all my clients could go with me and he agreed knowing how important family was being a family man himself. I smiled to myself at how easy this was to get to happen, I start hopefully next Monday at the new office but I have to go in sometime this week to let them know I had arrived and that I was set to go but I have to make sure that Kurt was okay with me staying with him, perhaps some orange chicken, salad, and rice will make him give in.

The pilot gives us the signal that he is descent and my heart begins to beat a bit faster I feel my ears popping and I just can't wait I feel like that one time when me and Kurt decided to meet up during spring break and had a crazy idea that Blaine of course hated that we decided we'd dress like the opposite just to see how it would affect us, or rather give Kurt inspiration, so one day he dressed like me and I dressed like him Blaine wouldn't participate he didn't want to see me wearing one of his freaking idiotic bow ties, I smile remembering that spring break I have several pictures of me looking effeminate and Kurt looking like a male I find it hilarious when he had to wear plaid buttons ups and saggy jeans sighs as I feel the plane jut the ground and the cabin kinda shakes I pull my cell from my slacks and turn it on to see a text from Kurt

I'm excited that your gonna be in town I need a familiar face – KH

I laugh, oh if only you knew I proceed to reply to the text

Guess whose in town! - DK

laughing to my dorky self internally I look to the cell wondering if he'll reply I wonder if he's at a party or working at his office but before I can finish my own thoughts I feel the vibration of a text message I look to see it's Kurt

You are? Really? Wow, I'll be home in 20 mins. Are you on your way to the AD? - KH

I laugh at his excitement thru text still makes me smile I reply to him fast

I'm still taxing take your time silly, I will be grabbing my bags and heading to the AD and getting the Chinese food, if you could grab to Beer for me that would make it easier for both of us – DK

I smile hoping he does grab the beer it'd be easier for both of us really he can pick it up right before he heads to the apartment he'd still make it to his house before I did I feel my text buzzing as I feel us park at the gate waiting for the gate to attach itself I look at my phone

Yeah, sure you have a preference or still the same as always? Im just so happy your here really... and I am not rushing seriously I was on my way home anyway the inspection is done, you really need to learn more about fashion D – KH

I laugh at him, yes I guess i'll be getting a crash course soon if only he knew what was In store for him I see passengers ahead of me start to rise from there seats grabbing there carry-on's and making there way slowly out I reply

Heading off the plane soon grabbing the bags after that and then i'll get your Miracle Chinese food and i'll see you and as I told you a few weeks ago Yes, I have your keys just in case I magically beat you to your own place – DK

I raise from my seat knowing that by me doing that it's not going to make the few rows in front of me go any faster but it's a start I move to get my only carry on as I see people moving faster I finally get to make my way down the small aisle sometimes I wonder why planes weren't made a bit bigger to fit normal people since most of the people not saying all but most are kind of on the chunkier side not that that's a problem for me anymore but its still nice to accommodate to others, as my thoughts change I feel the temperature change as I leave the plane to the gate its a bit chilly glad that I never changed my work suit as I head into the actual terminal and to baggage claim remembering that the our bags are coming to baggage claim 3 and that I should take my time like always it takes a few to get it there.

I stand at baggage claim tapping my foot impatiently when I feel a text buzz my phone as my thoughts quickly change to perhaps turning the volume on my phone back on as I slide the screen up I do just that then see the message from Kurt

Like you'd beat me home Ha, your probably still at baggage claim... and yes Chinese is a must, I'm on the way to get your beverage of choice is there anything else you'll need while here ? - KH

I quickly reply to him

Yes... but im not telling you what I need LOL – DK

oh god I realized what I said a minute after sending I mentally scold myself he doesn't need me flirting with him when his boyfriends probably right freaking next to him. Its not even a minute later when I receive a text

Oh Shit I just remembered you have the wrong key... - KH

blinking at the text I realize that key? And 2. he cussed. Wow I must've missed a lot in the last few months that I hadn't talked to him other than a few hello's ? how are you's ? and how's work? Nothing really has been passed on a truly personal level due to my busy schedule, his busy schedule and the fact that we both have just been super tired after work to even really truly talk so I reply quickly

Wrong Key? Am I missing a bunch of things here? Did you move out of that apartment did you and Blaine find a house like whats going on ? - DK

without a second to even really give myself second thoughts or wander about this change of events I get a text

Alright you need to take your cab to that Chinese place that we like, and then the corner of W. Broadway way and Spring street there's an apartment building there im on the 5th floor B and the spare key is under my rug just in case – KH

hmmm this is all very weird, I just reply because I don't want to text this conversation out I have a feeling there are things that need to be talked about once I arrive and he's there.

Okay, will do. - DK

I grab my two bags and hail a cab, I give him the directions to the Chinese place that is just a few blocks off from where I was now heading which if I weren't heading there would be way out of the way now that I think about it. I tell him to wait leave the meter running as I go in I order the orange chicken, the rice, the salad, beef broccoli some egg rolls and Rangoon with sauce I pay for the purchase grab the bag after a few mins of them putting it together for me and head out to the cab I tell him the two intersections and he heads not even 3 blocks away before dropping me off I give him the cab fare with extra money for tip and he thanks me as I grab all my bags I head up to the apartment that Kurt told me about and I walked up the 5 flights cursing him for having his apartment so high up I take the key from under the rug of his place and let myself in to see lights already on and music going thoughts in my head at the memory of the last time this was like this was that he was in a good mood

"Kurt I'm Here"

A/N : Tell me how this is coming along I appreciate feedback


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Reunion **_

_**A/N : I don't Own or have Rights to Glee, I just like writing about the Odd ships enjoy **_

_** Chapter 3 **_

"Kurt I'm here" I hear from my bedroom as i'm just putting my suit together for tomorrow and hanging it on my closet

"In my bedroom" I call out with a happy tone, after a long day having a friend here is just what a need a distraction from the chaos that is my job and glad to see someone I hadn't seen in almost 9 months and actually seeing someone in almost 6 that isn't an employee that i've hired. Hearing footsteps nearing my room I feel someones eyes on my back

"So... this is a new place" I hear the question in his voice I know im going to have to tell him sooner or later but I just it even after 6 months the thought of it feels really too fresh and I haven't even had a cocktail yet I turn smiling at my guest after making sure there wasn't a wrinkle in my suit for tomorrow

"Yes it is? Don't like it?" raising a brow giving him my own question in return as I move across my bedroom engulfing my friend in a hug, letting his muscular arms wrap around me feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time, _needed.. _looking up at him as we separate he looks around the bedroom then the hallway and smirks down to me

"It's okay, I guess i'll adapt" with a wink, such a dork.

"well your beer has been in the fridge for about 5 mins it should be good by now, and I smell something rather delicious wafting from the living room" a sly smile spreads on my face as I see his face flush I pass him making my way into the living room to see 2 brown bags. "Yummy" I state as I move into the kitchen to grab plates.

"Can you get me a beer?" I hear David say as I see him slipping his shoes off and loosening his tie from the corner of my eye and I have to admit to myself that he looks hot in what he's dressed in and I shake it from my head mentally chanting to myself 'no you can't go there' but as im chanting my other side of me is telling me to 'take a chance' and I know I should get back out there but I still feel so crushed I shake my head from the thoughts and smile to myself

"Sure, anything else while im getting the plates?" I call out making my Cran-Vodka and grabbing one of the cold beers and two plates and forks heading out to the living room placing them down on the coffee table seeing David settle himself down on the floor in front of the coffee table facing the TV with a sports game on I smile handing him the beer

"Thanks, and no I didn't need anything" he says with a genuine smile. I nod kicking myself in the head for letting myself almost drool over his smile I set the plate down and set myself down letting my eyes drift over David's body seeing the change that wasn't there 9 months ago

"Wow, you've changed a bit, it suits you. Thanks for dinner also" I smile feeling my cheeks redden and scolding myself for even thinking the thoughts that are flying thru my head right now, the high school teenage crush thoughts.

"Yea, you really think it suits me?" he says as he's loading his plate with the food he picked and offers me a Rangoon I take it with a smile

"Yes I do!" saying that with a bit of eagerness that I didn't know I could posses in my voice I watch him looking around observing my apartment with curiosity

"Umm, this is going to sound really nosy and probably is none of my freaking business anyway but um shouldn't we be waiting for Blaine or um is he going to show?" I flinch when he says the name and I know he saw me because the look on his face is one of concern and worry, I gulp audibly knowing that this was going to happen sooner than later, and that if he was going to stay here for a week that he should know that im a dumb loser that isn't worthy of anyone.

"No, he won't be" I pause seeing his head tilt in wonder

"Go on Kurt please" he reaches over and grabs my hand and it's like fire has spread in my hand and is sliding up my arm and I can't stop it or the thoughts that are not rapidly firing thru my head

"He Cheated on me, in my old apartment, with that Sebastian kid that we all met, remember, that Chipmunk looking one that you told me had given you bad vibes at that club a few months previous" I say as sadness spreads thru my face while the fire of each stroke of Davids thumb across the top of my hand spreads thru my body like water ripples. I look up at him

"He isn't worth this pity your feeling Kurt" I see him stare at me and I stare to see something I probably never saw before or didn't pay attention too before but he's got the most prettiest hazel eyes i'd ever had the pleasure of staring into and this is not the time to even be talking about his eye color but I could so make a tie with that color I wonder if I can get silk fabric that color shaking my head of the thoughts

"I know, I know he doesn't deserve it 6 months and im still sappy, I mean does that equal the right amount of time to grieve 6 years equals 6 months of being a sappy wallowing fegay" he raises his brow as the last word leaves my mouth I prattle on "feminine man" he nods at my definition and snorts a bit as he continues to rub my hand with his thumb and I have to say the feeling is quite spine tingling and I haven't felt that way in quite a while.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why didn't you call me and tell me that this asshole hurt you I would've been here sooner, I would've come to your aide as you've come to mine so many times why aren't you talking to your brother, or my step sister and Rachel or your father and mother?" he questions me with every right he has to question me he's my best friend even more so then Mercedes Jones my oldest friend from High school who is now the Queen Bitch in California with her first album soon to drop.

"I don't know, I just remember walking in on them, its constantly been on repeat in my head well it was repetitious the first month, now it's whenever I find downtime that im just sitting and staring at something that my mind morphs back to that place in time, seeing Sebastian topping him seeing the love of my life being topped by that Chipmunk" I growled out the end seeing a smirk appear on Davids face.

"Kurt" he stops our hands part only for a brief moment as he moves to the side im sitting on and pulls me to him and into his lap wrapping his arms around me whispering "you deserve so much better than the life you had, look at what you have now you have a fashion company that is set to be an empire, you have friends that love you. And family that loves you, Kurt don't you see you were never meant for Blaine and his self centeredness and you know that, I know that, hell the whole world knows that." he rest his chin on my shoulder and the fire from his hand on mine becomes tenfold when his body is almost wrapped in mine its the best feeling ever in an odd way I sniffle just a bit as he speaks "Kurt, you need to let go of the past, you need to reopen yourself where is the Kurt I knew that was fearless, brave, and not afraid to let anyone tear him down" I know he's right I know he's talking about the old me the high school and fashion school me when Blaine was at NYADA and we hardly saw each other and I was speaking to David more often I close my eyes whispering to David

"I don't know where he is but I need him to come back" I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I feel David's strong arms almost snuggle me into him and I know its wrong and I know were just friends but the thought of turning around and kissing him is strong and I just I don't want to lose a friend because of hormones or my mild PMS.

"Are you hungry Kurt?" he asks me. Turning my head I look at him and the desire to kiss him flares once more

"A little" I move from his lap as he moves back to where his plate is so were back to facing each other "thank you David" I whisper my voice soft and sincere with the thought and his words.

Taking a sip of my drink, watching him eat his Chinese food we had remained silent for the next 15 minutes and we've never when together needed to speak we've always had this comfort between us that we understood which scares other people I guess looking up at the clock and seeing its almost 11 I give myself over to the need to sleep since I had to be downtown at 6 and it was slowly encroaching no sleep time I stand taking my plate and gesturing if he needed his plate removed. He handed me his plate as he closed the boxes to the Chinese food and walked with me to the kitchen as he put the food away and I cleared the plates and my glass putting them in my dishwasher as he put his glass bottle in the recycling bin that I had.

"Thanks for dinner again" I said softly all the sudden feeling weird I don't know if it's because of the new feelings that have developed within me or the mere presences of a man who I know is single who I know is cute and who my brain currently has been running fantasies about for the last hour and 15 mins.

"No thank you, seriously, I would've had to spend a fortune this week on a hotel you've saved me" he smiles brightly pulling me into one of his famous hugs that now spread warmth thru my body in a way it shouldn't we pull apart and I smile

"Oh the guest room" I blinked forgetting my manners and move to the living room grabbing one of his bags and smiles "follow me" as I lead him down the hallway and next to my room opening the door leading him into the room with a queen bed one dresser a night stand and blank walls I set the bag on the bed and turn to him pointing "that's the bathroom, the other door is a closet it's small but it's still can hold a good size of clothes" smiling I walk towards the door as he parks his other bag on the bed with his carry on slung on his shoulder still "Welcome to New york and Sweet dreams David" I smile as I shut his door making my way back to my room forgoing my Night routine due to my earlier shower when I got home and just moisturizing my face because I won't be able to do much til I get to the party tomorrow I strip from my shirt and look down at my pj bottoms and hope that I don't have a sex dream tonight It would be weird seeming as my headboard is right up against the wall of David's headboard that's on the other side of the wall with a gulp I slip into bed and rest my head against the pillow and within minutes im asleep...

TR

After a very emotional dinner I was shown to my room or the guest room and I heard the door close to the other room I let out a soft sigh I closed my eyes and remember what It felt like to have him in my lap and I know im wrong for thinking about this now, but really what am I suppose to do with my feelings glad that I have my own bathroom this time around sharing a space with Kurt I smile as I unpack just a few things: cell phone charger, plugging it in and then charging my phone, my suit for Kurt's first show making sure there's no wrinkles, my dress shoes, my regular shoes just because I don't want them in the bag anymore I shed my work clothes that I still have on down to my boxers as I hear footsteps and a small sounding creak knowing Kurt just slipped into bed I grab both bags setting them on the floor at the foot of my bed I move to the bathroom with the bag of bathroom stuff putting my toothpaste and toothbrush up making sure to put on my list that I need shower stuff but for now i'll use the tiny supply I brought with me since the TSA made those stupid rules about 4oz of liquid I start the shower hoping it doesn't wake Kurt and strip my boxers and step in once the waters good enough using just enough of each product to make sure my hairs clean and my body smells good once finished I grab the towel that I know Kurt's placed in here for me earlier today most likely and wrap it around my waist as I make to brush my teeth and look at my face making a note that i'll have to shave either tonight or tomorrow morning if I have the time.

Making my way out of the bathroom towel still firm around my waist I make my way to the bag I know that has a few pairs of boxers and pj pants and pick a pair slipping them on as my mind moves to the dinner and the conversation. Blaine's out of the picture? he cheated? I knew there was something wrong with him when I first met him back in high school I knew he wasn't right for Kurt but I couldn't intervene I couldn't it wasn't right or fair to break them up of my own volition or for my own happiness. With another sigh I trek to the bed and pull back the covers and slip in letting my head meet the pillows and hopefully tonight's dreams, the fantasize of many years might just be a glimpse of a future? Of a plan to make the man in the other room happier than what he has been. I close my eyes and let the sleep that i've needed for the past 48 hours grab a hold of me and hope that tomorrow's Show is the start of something good for Kurt, and maybe for myself?

A/N : Tell me what you think !


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Reunion **_

_**A/N : I don't Own or have Rights to Glee, I just like writing about the Odd ships enjoy **_

_** Chapter 4 **_

_** The Pre-Fashion Show **_

Waking up earlier than I normally would when I don't have work I make quick work of everything getting showered yet again since last night, shaved looking presentable in my suit and make it out to the kitchen to grab something to eat finding bagels and coffee already present as I look around I spot him, and its like he's stepped out of GQ, well the gay edition. He's immaculate and every fucking fashionista would be utterly jealous of his attire he's wearing a suit but he's got the K. Beth touch to it and yes I do find the label feminine but it suits him, it's who he is and I wouldn't trade any of it for the world before I can stop myself or my words I spill

"Wow, are you a model or the actual designer?" I see him roll his eyes my attempt to flirt has been either thwarted or mistaken as something else I hope he finds it a compliment cause that's what I was going for

"Thanks David" I see a slight blush after the eye roll sweep across his face and he's beautiful and the urge to cup his cheek and just fucking kiss his pink lush lips is present shifting I hope my dick doesn't get the urge to do something it shouldn't for the next few hours because these slacks are rather obvious

"Your welcome, but no seriously you look amazing, and hot" I look down at my coffee after the brief eye contact and yet another flush of his face he sips his coffee for something to do as I sip mine the awkwardness from last night reappearing and I can't help it I can't help my words I had to say them I had to let him know how I felt or what I felt or what I thought yet again I am going to end up putting my foot in my mouth.

"So, we leave in a few I really hope you don't mind coming early with me I know that this is so not something you'll enjoy doing but I didn't want you to have to venture on your own and plus you'll get to see what I do for a living" seeing him beam makes me happy and sways me I nod

"It's not a problem, Kurt, but I have to ask he's not going to be there is he?" I ask and I know i'm hitting a sore subject by the look of sadness or hurt that sweeps across his beautiful features distorting the beauty for a slight moment

"I don't think so, well I'm hoping not I didn't give him a ticket at least or put him on the VIP list" he said with confidence that I think he's trying to regain or keep for his own sanity.

"Okay, well if he does come I'll be by your side a hundred percent of the way" my own mind finishing like if you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend or make him jealous or fucking beat his ass or something just to make you smile or make you happy or make you realize your loved and I shake my head minutely because I know that those things would never happen

"Thanks, I'll appreciate that. During the show you'll be sitting with my family and your sister" He says with a matter of fact thoughts. "Oh and before Rachel tells you, She's pregnant 4 weeks" he laughs and his laughter fills the room as well as my heart and I can't help it at the moment I want to hug him and swing him around but knowing him he'd accost me of ruining his outfit. So I refrain.

"Really, Cool there will be little Finnchels running around" I laugh seeing him smile with the sound of my laughter and it's a genuine smile something that I bet hasn't come across his face since the incident with Blaine.

Once done with breakfast we both slip on our dress shoes and finish up and he grabs his scarf the one I bought him it looks like and we head out towards the door after I grab my wallet and cell from my bedroom and I close the door behind us after he locks it we make our way down five flights and I smirk

"Why did you pick an apartment 5 floors up?" I questioned his sanity for a moment

"Because I don't get exercise regularly and I walk up and down these stairs frequently and it's a challenge when you have stuff in your arms" he says sassily it's 6:30 in the morning and this mans already got sass. When we step out from the apartment there's a town car waiting for us as the driver opens the door Kurt with grace slips into the car and slides over as I get in the driver gives us a weird look but doesn't say anything.

"So are you excited?" I keep the questioning going

"Yes, No.. it's really a toss up at this moment" he says and I can see the nerves and without a thought or without second guessing I grab his hand like I did last night and rub small circles on top of his hand closed in mine.

"Explain?" I smile turning to him I know im subtly trying to be cute and I don't know how I can do that before 8 am in the morning but I can. As the driver start the car heading towards the area Kurt describes I wait.

"Well, Yes because this is a big deal it's the launch of my design I mean yes I've been doing this for 2 years now I should be happy but really this is it this is the big thing if they don't accept me in this pool I might as well be packing up and moving back to Lima, and No because I know that something is bound to go wrong today or maybe that's just me being scared" he rattles on more like vents about his frustrations, and I know he's an amazing designer most of the nicer clothes I have he's made for me as gifts or just because he thought it would look good on me, and because Blaine wouldn't let him dress him. Shaking my head at the remembered phone call of Kurt telling me 'yeah I can't make clothes for him he hates whatever sketch I show him its like hes basically telling me i'm not worthy to be a designer when he pushed me this route after my failed NYADA audition' I continue my rubbing of his hand

"Don't stress, just remember you are an amazing and I mean that AMAZING designer don't let anyone tell you other wise and you will make it you've been doing this longer than anyone I know hell most of your clothes from high school were self made or torn apart and remade right?" he nods at my response as I continue "So don't fret you were born to do this Kurt, K. Beth is amazing" he smiles at my words seeing a slight flush to his face as we pull up to the place and I open the door and reach my hand out for Kurt's "Mister" I say with a silly smile. He grabs my hand as I escort him from the car to the tent where all the shows are being held

"Thank you" he whispers, nodding to him I lean down towards his ear so no one can hear me

"Your welcome" and that little phrase the breath against his ear and I can see him shiver and I know im wrong for what im doing but I can't help but smile and know that i've caused this reaction in him.

"Well" he says as he lead me back to where the behind the scenes action will be and it's empty and I all the sudden feel very vulnerable and scared of what could happen back here between just the two of us he separates from my arm and smirks "These were the fifteen lucky's" he says remembering when he explained it first to me that he had to narrow down his choices but this was years ago when he was at Dior working for them that they had to narrow down the choices and it was based then on who made what faster and now I know for a fact that Kurt goes on what gives him the best feeling when he views it. As he's flipping thru the designs to make sure there the right one's im looking around

"So, when does it start?" I asked

"Well im here super early, which im sorry for, but the show starts at 4pm but everyone starts to get here at noon to start prepping most of the girls have to have make up an extensions the men get here to make sure they are prepped and airbrushed and all that fun stuff" my eyes bulge out at the mention that were early I see him smile "Were going to lunch at 10 so that way we can eat a big lunch then have small snack at the after party that's at 7 and no I can't get out of it" he smiles with a wink and continues to make sure that each piece is properly sown together that there's no snacks or holes or anything I think he came here early just to check each piece because he doesn't trust his own employee's which I can understand and I do because it's Kurt he's very stubborn to let people help him and we had to convince him 3 months into having his own label or trying to have his own label that he needed people he still won't get a secretary which is fine I mean he has his cell at all times, he's got a tablet that he carries in his bag which he doesn't have on hand today because he's got his cell phone and it's all able to move between the phone and the tablet. I watch him as I find a chair mesmerized by how studious he is with each piece taking it out of it's garment bag putting it on the mannequin and checking it over, making sure each part works with precision. And I was right he was born to do this job.

"Food at 10 sounds good anyone joining us?" asking out of curiosity

"My parents might!" he says with a bit of a smile, I know he hasn't seen his parents in quite a while and honestly neither have I since the last time I was in Lima honestly.

"Cool, it'd be nice to see Burt and Carol there nice people and very forgiving" lowering my head remembering the first time after my attempted suicide when I was in high school coming to see Kurt and almost getting smacked by or rather punched by his dad for coming over after everything i've done to his son but Kurt jumped in between us and berated his father for his behavior and reminded him of what he had stressed earlier that day about the reason I was the way I was and that touched me deeply that Kurt would do that and that's one of the many reasons I desire the fashionista before me.

TR

We had left my apartment early this morning, I was nervous and I wanted to get there before everyone else because I wanted to double check my work yesterday and make sure nothing was out of place or missing or there were no snags, holes, tears, or strings. I was nervous very, but everytime David touched me I calmed down I know it's wrong to think this way or is it I mean six months? I keep debating with myself about my feelings. Having him escort me into the tent/building whatever they call this felt right felt nice to have someone on my arm and the easy conversation as I made tiny corrections to each outfit was nice.

I moved from each out fit to each garment bag making sure the right shoes were in each bag, also that the right accessories matched the outfit making little notifications to each bags paper on what the hair do should be like or heavy make-up smoky eyes or a fun wild look. I looked over to David with a smile.

"So, you said you were coming here on Business, who are you repping here?" trying to question him for the first time sine all we've done the last few hours since he arrived at my apartment last night is talk about me.

"Um, Yeah business" He gulps as I see from the corner of my eyes I know he's hiding something.

"Well spill it David I wanna know and screw confidentiality I am me who the hell am I going to tell" I smiled wide as he laughed at my new found love to curse.

"Well its not really a business trip" he divulges to me and I almost drop my pen, turning I look at him

"What do you mean by that?" asking curiously not mad just nosing.

"I transferred here" he mumbles and I almost didn't catch it. My heart leaps and I don't know why it does or why my body is moving towards him but once it does my arms are around his neck in his sitting position and im congratulating him on his move pulling back from his warm body that makes my own warm up and almost burn with desire

"So your going to be moving out here did you find an apartment yet?" I raised a brow I see him moving his hand behind his neck with a nervous look and I already know the answer

"Um, Not really it was a last minute really decision" I looks guilty about it and I smile letting him sweat it for a moment or so

"You can stay at my place. No need to search for a place rents freaking expensive here and plus you can help with a bill or two every now and then" I say with a wink as I see him sigh. Finding him relieved with a smile is something that makes my heart skip a beat and im still finding it odd but im not questioning it it's a weird day and im feeling weird things. Im not use to this I felt this way last time I felt this way someone cheated on me I turn my face from his and I check the clock its already 9:30 i've spent a lot of time with my clothes apparently and rather small and recently important talk with David. I move to Close up each bag and turn to look at him. Ready to head out for lunch?

"Thank You Kurt," he tells me as he moves back to my side offering his elbow I slip my hand around it as he walk with me out the door and smiles "yes I'm starved" he says with a wink. I gulp and I know there's more behind that then meets the eye. And I just hope that these feelings, his subtle little moments and the feeling I get everytime we touch is all equaling to the same thing.

A/N: Let me know what you think !


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Reunion **_

_**A/N : I don't Own or have Rights to Glee, I just like writing about the Odd ships enjoy **_

** Chapter 5 **

** Lunch before Fashion **

The last time I saw my parents I was still in Fashion school I admit right now I feel like a bad son and once we got into the town car that I had rented for the day. I had checked my phone and saw a text from my father

Kurt, were at that Italian place down by time square the one that we took you too for graduation dinner – Dad

Looking to David I smile

"Guess we are meeting my parents for Lunch after all there waiting for us we might not get there til 10 though by the looks of traffic" I glance back down at my phone then to David he's looking at me odd then smiles just a bit

"What's going thru your mind Kurt?" he asks, with a sigh and another glance down at my phone to reply to my father

were on our way – Kurt

"I feel like a bad son, right now Finns got the child of the year award I bet you, I haven't truly talked to my father since Blaine and I" stopping my words trying to hold back the tears as I feel David's hand back on my the tears are gone "separated well split up to be honest" looking up to David I smile continuing my thoughts "Finn's talked to them they go to every game that he's played for the jets whether his ass is on the field or the bench" I say with a chuckle "When they can they make it to a performance of Rachel's, I just feel like, know I know I pushed every one away the last six months I was being selfish and I know I can be stubborn but I did it to myself and now im feeling guilty for it" I sigh and rest my nicely groomed hair against the headrest of the seat rolling it to look at David "Tell me i'm right?" I ask for my own verbal death sentence he lifts my hand and kisses it, and my eyes widen then close then my body almost hums and I hate the slacks im in.

"Your not a bad son, you've just had a hard time and yes you have pushed everyone out but they probably understand hell I know I do 6 years with someone then you find out there a douche who can't settle for the priceless beauty they get to hold every night, he should've been kissing your ass everyday for the privilege of being with you" his words were like knives and I could see him ripping Blaine apart in my mind, but I also start to feel my heart swell with his tender words. He likes me my mind tells me and my heart is agreeing but I can't feel the need to tell him just yet if my thoughts are correct. I smile blush a bit, our eyes still holding one anothers

"T-Thank you David" I don't know why I stuttered over that word but I feel my heart racing I feel my urges pushing me and its not even 11 am this is not normal this is not something that I need to control I close my eyes for a moment and think of anything I think of Blaine and Sebastian again and im instantly in control of myself once more.

TR

I see him close his eyes and I just want to lean in and kiss him, then I see him sigh in relief and I know what he's doing he's trying to control himself i've seen him do this many occasions before with naughty innuendo's while out with him and Blaine, I wonder what he gets to control him from his actions, I saw the fire in his eyes I seen it this morning when we were backstage, I know I should take this slow approach this slow especially since in about perhaps 15 mins we will be in front of his parents having a great lunch and talking about the impending fame and rise to success that Kurt will have, I feel like a proud boyfriend and I don't even have that title, yet. The rides quiet the rest of the way I can't find myself to strike up a conversation the traffic is usual new york traffic and makes me a tad angry because yet not all in the same moment angry because we can't move to our next location, yet not because I get to spend a few more moments in Kurt's presence just the two of us and I know I feel greedy monopolizing his time but I can't help it, ever, well at least in this moment. And before I admit that im greedy to myself we arrive in front of the blasted lunch place as we pull up to the curb again I am out of the car and proffering my hand to the lovely gentleman that was seated next to me I wink at him as I escort him into the restaurant and look around for Burt and Carol spotting them I gesture towards them to Kurt and I see his eyes light up then fall knowing he might get a lecture about his behavior I lean in and whisper

"I'm here right beside you" words that a boyfriend would say again scolding myself for thinking my place higher in his life then what it is, turning his head I am rewarded when he beams slightly

"Thank you, I needed that" he confesses as we make our way to the booth that his parents reside in our arms no longer touching instantly missing that warmth that is Kurt he slides into the booth as I slide in next to him seeing the shocked look on both of his parents faces

"Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Hummel" I smile as they both reply with there own Hello's

"Hello Carol, Dad. Thanks for meeting us here" Kurt sounds like a hurt puppy and I want to grab his hand and rub it but I also don't want to make his parents feel awkward.

"Hello Son," Burt says and I can tell there's a bit of hurt in that response.

"Hello Kurt" Carol says with a small smile I know they both hurt not hearing from there son I can see it on there faces "How has work been" she urges on with a conversation trying not to pay attention to the stare im receiving from Burt Hummel.

"It's been, it's keeping me distracted, which I should apologize for, my lack of communication this year hasn't been the greatest and I just well you know why but still I'm apologizing for my rash cutting off of both of you" Kurt says in the most polite way.

"Kurt you don't have to apologize I, I mean your father and I understand greatly that's a long time to have in a relationship to have the pieces all crumble down to ash" she says and I know that there will be tears soon and I don't give a flying leap about odd looks I grab Kurt's hand feeling him squeeze mine I hear a gruff noise from Burt

"So, David when did you get into town?" he says trying so hard to interrogate me

"Last night, I actually am moving into town." I say with a smile turning to face him from Kurt feeling his hand squeeze mine once more

"Moving? So where are you living?" feeling the lasers that are Burt's eyes pierce me he is okay with me but still is leary with me after 6 years i'd say I deserve it, but Kurt's forgiven me and that's the only persons forgiveness that i'll ever take into consideration because he was the only person I truly hurt.

"He's living with me" Kurt says before I can answer continuing "Stop interrogating him please he's been a good friend for a long time, has stood by my side and I shut him out too and besides that he warned me about Blaine and I never listened" his words of defending make me smile

TR

The Next moment the waitress is interrupting our quiet conversation with a sorry and asks if were ready to order our drinks since my parents already have split a bottle of wine between them it seems I smile to her

"Water with a lemon please" looking back to my parents I hear David order a sprite and I turn to him with a smile our hands still conjoined I had no idea that i'd need his support and the warmth that spreads thru my hand with each squeeze makes my heart race and I kind of want to go someplace private and kiss him hard. The urge keeps growing from last night and I can't help it the way he's treated me today I feel like a king.

"So, he's living with you" my father continues, trying to goad me on a good day, he's pissed at me and I know it but im not going to let it ruin my day and my mood.

"Yes, I made a deal with him, he can have my guest room and help me pay a few bills. Not that I need it after today but it's a way he can contribute" smiling to Dave I feel him squeeze my hand in return at the sentiment that I put into that answer and I feel my insides melt to know that i've affected him. I I didn't think I could feel this way again and sure as hell hope it doesn't fade anytime soon.

"That sounds good honey" Carol says taking a sip of her wine as the waitress comes back with our drinks and asks if were ready to order with a quick 'yes' out of all of us she starts off with Carol ordering Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken in it, to my father who orders Lasagna much to my grimace. I ordered the Shrimp Caprese, with a smile I hear David order chicken Parmesan. Taking a drink of my water I hear her tell us she'll put the orders in and that she'll be right back with the salad and bread. One of the many reasons I enjoy this place. The healthy salad, within minutes she's back with the Italian dressing doused salad and the warm bread sticks and I can see that David is nervous I give his hand another squeeze before we separate our hands to eat as I take another sip of water I dive into grabbing my share of salad and taking a bite with appreciation towards the taste of the dressing and salad itself.

"So, you still working for the sports agency?" My dad begins yet again interrogating David

"Yes sir, I am I just transferred to the New York office hopefully that will help me with more clients and possibly a higher position in the company" he says with pride and I swell with pride and I scold myself 'he's not your boyfriend Kurt'. Although my brain tells me with reason that I should be proud of him he's always had success with what he's done, he maintained a 4.0 in college, while working at an intern and having a slew of boyfriends I swear he's a genius.

"Well I wish you luck" my father tells him in between bites, and that strikes me as odd that my father went from being an ass to a nice guy maybe because were not holding hands anymore or because lunch is being served or because maybe the wine's kicked in?

"So how's working in politics doing you Dad?" trying to negate anymore questioning of David so he can munch on the salad and bread stick that lay untouched on his plate as my father launches in to his story of D.C. And how supporting the arts is something he's very interested in and that he's proud of supporting as well as a few other hot subject issues like gay rights, making me beam at his answer to try to get Ohio to legalize gay marriage has been a pressing subject for him.

"Im proud of you dad" I say as he finishes his little story, taking a few bites I smile to Carol

"So Rachel's pregnant" and with a gasp she asks me if I'd ever consider doing baby couture or if i'd ever consider a baby line in general or if i'd help with the baby shower and she's positively beaming at the idea that she's becoming a grandmother.

Once that conversations done I can feel David next to me relaxing a bit more, probably due to the bread and the sprite, and the tiny bit of salad he had. As the meal has then arrived we all begin to dig in, I begin to pick each shrimp up and de-tail it wondering why the cook staff doesn't do that before cooking it I finish and then mix up the pasta and begin to enjoy it as the others have already started in on there meals

"So, David how's Paul and Judy?" My dad asks as Carol looks to David in curiosity, im kind of curious too when I had first heard that the Fabray's and Karofsky's were joining in marriage I was kind of shocked. Who knew that Quinn's mother would be into David's dad. Which must be very awkward for David and Quinn.

"There good as far as I know, I haven't heard from my dad, Although to be honest I haven't really checked my phone since this morning before we left the apartment" when he says the apartment I feel tingles running up my spine, our place, and immediately im chewing the inside of my check because I know im already losing the war with my good and bad, dating him would be good, I would like to be able to relax and be with someone again, but on the other hand I still feel it's too soon and I don't want to screw things up between the two of us.

"That's good, well were heading back to Lima after the show, well after we go visit Rachel and Finn but I should stop by and say hi to Paul and Judy" he says with a smile towards David and im stunned my father is actually genuinely being nice and I should have to mark this down somewhere that hell has officially frozen over or pigs can fly!

TR

I feel nervous at Lunch, I am hardly eating, I see him blush a lot out of the corner of my eyes and I feel under scrutiny from his father with each question but am stunned when he asks about my dad and my step mom happy that he's genuinely happy. I am elated to be sitting here with Kurt. The waitress comes and collects our plates asks if we wish to have dessert and we all decline looking at the clock it's already almost 12:30 and some of the models are probably already there getting there hair and make up done and Kurt I can tell is starting to look nervous.

"Um, I kind of have to leave already im truly sorry I'll see you after the show, before you leave" He says to his parents and I can tell he doesn't want them to be mad at him and they truly aren't

"Go, we'll see how fabulous and famous you become in about 5 hrs" his dad laughs and I laugh a bit as I scoot out and thank them for a wonderful lunch as I shake both of there hands since they aren't quite leaving yet. I offer my arm to escort Kurt out and I can feel him latch on to me and I can't help but beam in pride and be proud that I have this amazing person on my arm

"Are you okay?" I ask in wonderment knowing he's a bit late back to the show for prepping

"No, I have written everything out to the T and we will get there before one and if there's something that's been started that hasn't been approved or has been that I don't like we have enough time to fix it" he says with a smile and is confident in his answer I can tell by the way he''s holding himself and the beam that is gracing his face once back at the town car I open the door

"Kind Sir" I wink at him as he once again slides in myself following as I close the door and we ask to be taken back to the show.

The Car starts up and I feel Kurt's hand on me, I move my head faster than I thought to the side then down seeing our hands together clasped and hope spreads thru me, and I know it's false hope well apart of me hopes it's not but I can't give into my own thoughts at the moment. Im here for him I know he's getting nervous it's inching closer to time and he needs to have someone keep him calm and I don't know what else to do other than hold his hand.

"Kurt, what are you most looking forward to tonight?" I asked as he smiles at the delight that im trying to distract him

"offers for my collection from various places people wanting to buy my pieces so I can open my first store" he smiles with pride he wants a store like Prada, Gucci and others' those are the only few I can remember other than he worked in the fashion part of Dior the actual design portion that's where he learned to branch off and create his own fashion.

"Well when we get there im going to go grab us two champagnes to toast to that so you can relax a bit you should've had a glass of wine with lunch" I said feeling like a concerned boyfriend again telling myself that I can't be that way. He nods knowing im right.

"Okay" he whispers.

We make it back to the show's venue before 1 like he said and we head back after making sure Kurt had put everyone needed on the VIP list, as well as making sure that I had a backstage pass to be with him telling them I was his assistant laughing as we made our way back I procured us two champagnes as I smiled handing one to him

"A Toast Mr. Kurt Hummel, in hopes that K. Beth becomes just as big as Prada, Gucci and Dior" our glasses Clink and I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that tonight's the beginning of things that neither one of us expected.

TR

His Toast to me, to my company makes my insides flutter and I sip the champagne and he's right I'm calming once the glass is completely gone he takes it delivering it back to staff as I check each girl and the few guys that have been already done to make sure they are ready to go. I'm nervous excited and scared all in one as I take the garment bags and hang them at each dressing table for each person I know im not a big name but tonight's my night right after my show is one other show and I'm the newbie between the two of us and i've seen there line and there good more of a gothic feel but something I give them kudos for.

"Alright I need you to make sure that once there all in there outfits that the fitting is correct" I tell each assistant to the models that i've assigned from my design team there nodding with enthusiasm tonight is a big night for all of us and the excitement and nerves are in the air. As I turn from giving my final orders as it inches closer to call time I smile when I see David watching me with eyes of wonderment, pride, and utter happiness and I can't imagine ever not having liked this man anymore than I do now and I know that tonight's got more promise for me than anything else.

A/N : Let me know how this is Turning out please !


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Reunion **_

_**A/N : I don't Own or have Rights to Glee, I just like writing about the Odd ships enjoy **_

_** Chapter 6 **_

_** The Fashion Show **_

I can hear the people entering the front I move from the back towards the stairs watching as people fill in the seats I see faces of people that have graced covers I see my old boss I see family a friend or two I see people that are political figures and im all the sudden covered in sweat as I back from the steps towards David

"I, I, I" and I can't even form words other than letters at the moment my face is flush I can feel sweat ruining the light base foundation I have on I see David move for a moment as im frozen to my spot he's appearing with a towel and a promise to be by my side til this is over and he gently dabs my face to get the sweat off I see no make- up coming off I blink and wonder how he does that

"Thanks" I say shakily this is new to me the feeling he's giving me, the feeling the show's giving me, plus the shear terror of possible failure looming. There's press out there and I can see it already 'K. Beth total disaster' I shake my head as I see David watching me with curiosity

"Are you okay" he asks against wiping my hands down as they have become wet with sweat too then rubbing the back of my neck then grabs another champagne glass for me to relax it's been 2 hours since the first one and im riding high on nerves

"Yes" I say taking a sip and relaxing he's smiling at me as I start to come back to myself and now i'm super glad he's here, because the alternatives would be me panicking and everyone just doing there own thing or me with Blaine here telling me im just being a whiny bitch and that i'm always confident when it's not something this huge. Before all this he use to say it was adorable, now it just annoyed him so he left me for a chipmunk and with that thought I'm laughing out loud with everyone around me watching as if David has said something funny probably

"Kurt?" he asks questioning my sanity probably at this moment

"Yes?" I say looking up at him the evidence of my laughter is a huge smile still spread across my face

"What's so funny" his smile widens

"Oh, just thinking about how my ex left me for a chipmunk" My laughter coming back to me seeing David crack up in his own smile.

"Yea, that's odd" he says rejoining me in laughter, but it suddenly dies when a designer comes up to me asking me a question with the model with her pointing to a seam I check it and nod

"It's fine what heels she wearing" they reply by handing me the paperwork I nod

"There's a box by the end of the dressing area there are a similar pair in a lower heel it's not what I want but it's going to have to work to keep the seam unless there's another girl that can switch her outfits go check" I rush her away turning to David who is captivated by my work or perhaps by me im still unsure.

"Your good at what you do or how you just know things" He says with a proud smile

"Thank you, I'd say it's a gift but I acquired it later in life like 10" I say with a smile.

"Really?" he questions "you weren't a fashionably dressed toddler" he smirks and I can tell he's toying with me

"No sadly I wasn't or I would've been a baby model im damn sure of that" I say with dignity as the designer comes back with another and the both hand me the paper of the designs in each bag with the shoes and match the accessories and hair and I approve the switch keeping there hair the same

"Thank you boss" they both say and head back out to continue fixing there models

"Wow, that easy" David asks? I shrug

"It's only easy because im very meticulous with directions about things, and I know my sketches like the back of my head and i've seen each design on each model I work with" I say matter of fact and David is even more impressed with me then he was before and that makes me blush as his face just seems to exude pride towards me

"You are one of a kind Kurt, and truly you know what your doing and im impressed and if anyone doesn't like your designs there stupid" he states like a 12 year old boy who says 'ew that's stupid' and again im giggly

"Thank you David again, I have a small question?" I smile up at him he nods

"Yes Kurt?" he looks down to me with a smile of his own

"Would you prefer to sit out there and watch the show or stay back here with me and watch the show?" the boldness in my question must come from the champagne or the need to have him near me the feeling that I have someone who cares for me standing proud beside me.

"It'd be an honor to watch it with you here, unless I'm not allowed" I shake my head yes,

"Your allowed" I smile with a small giggle as a stage personnel comes up to me and asks me for the list of songs or the music for tonight I look to David and put a finger up giving him the gesture that I need a moment and hurry off to the box where the extra shoes, accessories and various things are I grab the few things needed for the personnel each with there own post-it of where how long and what variations the staff person smiles and thanks me greatly I nod heading my way back to David

"You really do have it going on you know that right?" he tells me again inflating my ego to the size of the moon and I can't help but blush, again. By that time another designer comes up to me and says that we have 15 mins til show time and I hear the pre music start so when it gets a bit more noisy that people are raising a brow in curiosity

"Alright, People 15 mins make everything done in 5 so you can do another 5 mins of making sure everything's ready for the next set for the last 3 before you have to line up for last 2" I snap as I grab the last Garment bag that is left on the rack and look to David before I wink and disappear to change into my own piece for when I have to step out and face the crowd of adoring or non adoring fans. Im back out of the changing area and in front of David again who now has his jaw dropped and is stealthy shifting himself I smirk and give myself a mental high five for turning the man on. I hear a Designer say 5 mins I check to see each garment for the next set has been unzipped I make a mental note to hire 10 instead of 7 and do 20 next set instead of 14 or make it a bigger production that this was just a start for me

I move over to the mirror to do a bit of make up to make sure im not so pale that im more ivory looking than translucent on stage I see David smiling behind me as he approaches and I turn to him with a smile

"Lip gloss or Lip balm" and I can see the wheels turning in his head and his eyes widen

"Balm" he says almost with a groan and i'm smiling sneakily

"good" I apply the strawberry flavor to my lips and then stand and move to the girls checking them each before the presentation starts and the beginning music starts I push the first model out I've alternated boy girl to give a different feel for this show each model has at least 3 minutes on the run way they stop at the front do the walk up the cat walk stop for the press and by that time the 2nd person is out there and there descending down the cat walk they pass each other with a glance then make there way stopping back at the beginning before coming backstage to redress in there second piece

TR

watching him in his element is rather sexy, he's on it and he knows its. It's hard to take my eyes off of him and hard to control my own dick from reacting. He's got this way about him and I can't describe it if I had to give it a phrasing or a word it just be that he's simply Kurt Hummel and he can make anything rock or give anything life. As I stand here watching him being in awe im suddenly reminded that im not his boyfriend yet again when the models come back in there giving hugs quickly and moving to change again and i'm in awe of Kurt helping his troops as I hear the music change to go with the theme again it's like clock work as they line up during the small intermission as dancers take the stage to do a 3 minute dance to show the change in line up I guess I don't know Kurt said it went with the show and he was impressed when he hired them and wanted to show them off he lined up each model again according to how he wanted the pieces to be seen and watching him do it made me smile he has this way of just knowing and tonight's the night that all of his dreams for this industry are going to come true and its not that it's because it's him its because I know.

"Is he your boyfriend" a staffer asked me as he stood next to me keeping an eye on the same spectacle that is Kurt

"Not yet" I said, with a cheeky smirk to the guy

"You better make that fast he's a hottie, and talented" he mutters to me and I nod in agreement

"Yep I know i've known him for 9 years he's always been this clever and talented and Hot" I state exaggerating the word hot with a lick of my lips as the staffer moves from me knowing he's lost his chance I move understanding the mans words I know it's soon but I can't help it and also im mildly curious as to what that lip balm he's wearing taste like and he starts the first model off im at his side turning him and kissing him hard, not even a gentle eased in kiss I mean my lips are on his and he's kissing me back for the moment his arms move around my neck mine as his waist and I taste the strawberries and instantly want more with a groan I feel people pass us each moment as I lose air I pull back just in time to see the second to last person leave the line up as the models all come back to do there last walk out as a group as Kurt explained earlier in the morning during the mild small talk I lean down to Kurt's ear and whisper softly

"We will be doing that a lot more later" with a lick of my lips tasting the residual balm I move as he ushers the models back out and then follows them moving to the middle of the cat walk im watching from steps as the crowd is standing in applause and I can see him bowing and waving and taking his ovation for his hard work then he claps to the models and the show is over as the models walk back to the back and Kurt takes one more bow and leaves the stage as it dims he comes back thru the curtains and jumps into my arms kissing me as I wrap my arms around his back to keep him to me he whispers against my lips

"Thank you, oh god you are a good luck charm David god thank you" his lips meet mine once more before I could even say your welcome or ask why he's thanking me he pulls himself from me and walks over to place where he left some of his make up and reapplies the balm as apart of the design team comes up and asks if anything needs to be done

"Please make sure each garment is back in the bag and I mean EACH garment also make sure that the box is put back into my town car for when I leave oh and make sure I get each models agency address and or address for there paychecks" with a nod she's off to do what she's told and im stunned watching him still relaxed but working like a boss and im floored I move quickly to his side and whisper

"So we leaving yet?" he turns with a smile

"After the party!" he winks

and with that wink I know tonight's the night of many things to come.

A/N tell me what you think !


	7. Chapter 7

___**The Reunion **_

A/N : Sadly I don't own or have Right's to Glee, but I love playing with the odd pairings, I realize that my grammar isn't the greatest so just bear with me sometimes my fingers get ahead of me and I tend to not realize my errors. Nor do I have a beta, I get too impatient... so thank you and bear my mistakes with a light heart.

_**Chapter 7**_

___**Before The After Party **_

After changing from my attire back into the suit I was wearing and moving back to David's side he proffers his elbow to me I wrap my arm around it with a smile as we make our way towards the front before leaving to head to the after party, looking around the front room I see a few people talking to a few of my design team spotting my family David and me walk towards them feeling my face flush from the memory of my lips on his not even twenty minutes previous.

"Those fashions Kurt I swear there amazing" Rachel attacks before I can even get out a Hi, to anyone her arm is around me, my arm still holding to David as I feel my nails dig into his arm as I wrap my vacant arm around Rachel

"Thank you, Rach, um You remember David Karofsky right?" trying to peel her from my body gesturing to the man on my arm, my thoughts smiling as I say that internally 'the man on my arms'. Feeling a bit of a Santana Lopez entering my brain saying 'that's right bitches'

"Yea, I do Hi David" she beams as she turns and pulls Finn to her and continues "Babe, you remember David Karofsky?" she says to my brother, rolling my eyes wondering if he actually does remember him all those sacks in high school plus college and now he must have some memory damage but his eyes light up.

"David what brings you to New York I thought you were living in Chicago" he says wrapping and arm around Rachel and reaching the other one out to shake his hand

"Naw, I was in Chicago, Just moved to New York, in fact I'm living with your brother" his face brings a slight blush when he says that, a slight fire spreads thru me at the thought of the sexy, scruff of a man living in my guest bedroom. At that mention Finn as well as Rachel's shoot to me

"You didn't tell me that the other week" She flails, her dramatics have increased since she's graduated NYADA and you'd swear she was born on a Broadway stage the way she's always dramatic and I wonder how Finn can tolerate it?

"Yeah I didn't mention it because I just found out last night! Geesh pregnancy changes you Rachel" I smile scolding her

"How are you Finn?" I ask trying to negate the conversation from her pregnancy giving Rachel any attention other than a Hello, and simple small talk and you'll be there for three hours talking about her show.

"Good, It's nice to see you coming out of your shell even if it's just for tonight!" my brother gives me a smile that he was famous for with the ladies when he wasn't dating Rachel or Quinn in High school the goofy smile that makes most girls weak kneed. Making me gulp from his little stab at my need to keep myself since the incident I look to David I feel him next to me the fire still surging inside of me I close my eyes for a brief moment

"I'm sorry Finn, i'm trying, honestly. It's been hard, but now I think im finally ready to take those baby steps back into society perhaps this show was the breaking point that I needed. Smiling I turn to David again feeling myself flush at the recent memory of the two kisses we've shared tonight and I do think that it's time to step out of the isolated box, perhaps I need it.

Before we can finish our conversation were met with Quinn, and my parents. All exchanging Hello's and congratulating me on my line.

"Hi Brother" Quinn says to David and I still feel weird knowing that David's dad married Quinn's mother a shudder is visibly seen going thru Finn tilting my head wondering what he's thinking about.

"Hey Sis" David said to Quinn, and that's extent of there communication as Quinn turns to me and compliments my line and my new trend that she swears will catch with people. I flush as I feel David's hand come up and land on mine that's squeezed around his arm and the fire that has been surging thru my tiny frame has rippled just from that touch

"Yes, Kurt, That was amazing" I hear Rachel say, but i've all but ignored her for the moment as my focus as shifted looking to my side smiling as David's face is searching mine with a similar smile. Turning from my face for just a brief moment I hear

"Yes, he is talented and im proud to be here with him tonight escorting him around and bragging about him" I flush at the flattery in David's voice as I see strange looks as I turn to look at everyone in our vicinity, my parents flash with curiosity, Fin and Rachel are smiling probably oblivious to what was just exchanged between me and David for the briefest moment and Quinn's jaw is slightly dropped.

"Your biased, Sir." I claim as I continue "So what did you think Dad and Carol?" I question trying to deflect the looks from what was being exchanged in that moment that still has my heart fluttering, and my face flush.

TR

Did my ears deceive me? Or am I living in another world for this moment did he say im Biased? I see the blush from my words coloring his pale beauty and I don't care whose watching my drooling stare as I marvel him. I want to call him, mine! I lean In to his ear carefully as so no one hears my words

"Hardly biased when it's the truth gorgeous" moving back I see his eyes widen in the moment then adjust as he turns to me as his parents tell him he's done a great job. At that moment I don't think he really hears them truly.

"Thank you" he replies with a slight flush and smile.

Before anyone can say there good byes we hear someone calling out Kurt's name still holding on to him I search the small groupings as I see someone coming closer to our small circle for the moment, I see Kurt's head turning and feel him visibly shaking by my side. Holding on to him tighter as his fingers dig into my skin further I see him before the others facing us do and I almost growl but I know were in public I have to behave I have to relax I have to be the person Kurt needs in this moment.

"Blaine" Kurt says with distaste, and the only thing I can wonder about in this moment is how the fuck did he get tickets and how did he get past security?

"I'm glad I caught you before you disappeared, oh my god, baby your outfits were stunning visually" his words are dripping with 'please take me back syndrome' I notice the chipmunk i've met a year ago isn't trailing his ass and I see Kurt gulp and the others look entertained in there own conversation trying to pay attention at the same time without interrupting or seeming really interested to begin with.

"Hello Blaine." I say with a smile as I rub Kurt's hand as his nails dig into my arm.

"Hello David" I hear the vicious spit of my name on his lips and see his eyes trail down to where me and Kurt are connected and his eyes kind of widen

"What are you doing here Blaine? And where is your charming boyfriend the Chipmunk?" Kurt's voice is full of disdain and anger my hand on his tries to release the nails from my arm because if he digs any further in I do fear blood letting will happen and im not in the mood to be sacrificed

"I I just oh Kurt can we have a few words in private" I see the desperation in his eyes and I fear my spot next to the beautiful designer for just the moment then I feel his nails return to my arm I turn my head to look at him then look to Blaine.

"Whatever you have to say, can be said in front of my boyfriend" I hear Kurt's words and all conversation has been halted from family beside us all of them gaping I have no time to gape at his words because the smuggest smile appears out of no where on my face. Even though I know he doesn't mean this, or I think he doesn't mean this the look on Blaine's face just says EVERYTHING and I can't help the cheering that's happening in my heart, my stomach and my head.

"Y-your boyfriend?" he sputters out

"Yes my boyfriend" Kurt turns to look at me smiling wide leaning up on his toes to kiss my lips softly. Now im in another world I know this for certain.

TR

I I didn't just say that David was my boyfriend, but in a way I kinda like it but the look on Blaine's face says everything I need it to say

"Honey, we should really go to the party" I hear David say, urging me I place my free hand on his that's on my hand wrapped around his arm.

"Hold on sweetheart" I say going along with this for the moment turning "You wanted to say something Blaine?" seeing him regain himself and seeing the people near are group just slack jawed at the information just being thrown out

"Uh, um...Yeah" he pauses and I can see something forming his eyes looking lost and I smile knowing i've fucked with his head just as he's shattered mine. "I was going to ask you out" he turns to look at David then back to me continuing "But I didn't expect you to be seeing someone so soon" I smile then drop at his words looking to David to see his face I can tell he's holding back the words that are showing emotions in his eyes as he's gripping my hand just a bit.

"So soon?" I boast almost spitting it out "It's been six months Blaine did you think I was going to wait for you to get it the fuck out of your system?" I questioned his words, "furthermore, why would I get back with someone who fucked a chipmunk" the words are out and there is laughter from our party.

"I I just I" he can't even come up with an answer and before he can even try to I feel another tug from David

"Come on baby we have to go before we are over the fashionably late time slot and just plain rude late" he leans in and kisses my neck and all I can do is shiver in pure desire at the fire from his lips burning where they touched, and all that my body can do is nod before clearing my head

"I must go, sorry Blaine" smiling I face David "Come on baby." with a wink to him we are followed out with our family.

Once we reach the town car that will take us to the party there are a lot of looks and questions in peoples eyes and before anything could be said by me

"We aren't together, I was just playing along with Kurt I doubt we'll end up together so rest your head" I see David's face drop with the last words and I feel my own heart drop

"Yeah, not together, but he was right we do have to go. I'll call you all later." I start with a hug to Quinn she whispers in my ear 'you two would be cute together though' and she's right in so many ways that I can't even begin to tell her I just nod as I move to Finn and Rachel promising them to come to dinner one night possibly before Dad and Carol leave back to D.C. "Thanks dad and carol for coming" I whisper to them as I hug them I feel carol squeeze me and whisper 'you need to be loved Kurt let it in' and her words have affected me and tears well up in my eyes. I watch each couple walk away from our Town car as I see David slip from my arm to open the door with a sad smile on his face and I just want to wipe the tears from his face that are threatening to fall. And I know with those words that were just said aloud that I could have possibly broken this solidly handsome man.

TR

"Yeah, not together" and those words have let my heart drop into my foot he says his good bye's as im hugging everyone I open the car door as they leave smiling sadly to the remarkable man as he slips into the car I move into the car shutting it as the driver starts at the insistence of Kurt's words of where the party's located.

"David" I hear his shy soft voice almost pleading with me, I can't look at him i'll melt staring at his icy clear blue eyes and I can't do that I can't let myself do that in this moment.

"Kurt" I say almost sounding like a plea of my own trying to close my eyes before I feel his fingers turning my head to face his

"I lied back there" his whisper almost isn't audible to my ears but my heart in my feet hears it and surges and I can't just believe his words

"No you didn't lie you were telling the truth" I say closing my own eyes, hoping that he counters my words with positives.

"No I didn't Davi need you, ugh I mean I want to try, I want to step back into society and tonight being here, it was wonderful being with you here it was beyond wonderful and I couldn't have done this night truly with out you" his words are soft and my eyes open slowly looking into his beautiful baby blues

"A-are you sure?" my own tripping of my words leave me vulnerable to his words.

"Yes, slow, one step at a time. Yes" are his words and he leans in leaving just a peck on my lips and I've lost all train of thought for the moment as our lips separate

"Yes..." is all I can come up with and at that moment I could care less of the party that we just arrived at all I cared about was that tonight turned around in less than twenty minutes and the man by my side just made my life better without even trying. All it took was a, Yes. And a kiss... a kiss begins everything I guess I think with a smirk, I open the door stepping out I reach into the car proffering my hand and a beaming smile

"My boyfriend"

A/N : Tell me how i'm doing


End file.
